


this path may dazzle your eyes, but don't be fooled by the diamonds and gold

by bckwrds101



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: :), F/F, just please dont hate me, more like a hogwarts express au, this is definitely NOT a hogwarts au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bckwrds101/pseuds/bckwrds101
Summary: “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The girl says, with a smile. “All the other cabins are full, would you mind if I sit here?” She asks, sitting down before even hearing the answer.“You already did.” The other eleven year old mutters under her breath.“I’m Toni, by the way.” Toni doesn’t look like she understands the distaste Cheryl clearly has for her already. “Toni Topaz.”-or: seven train rides to Hogwarts that change Cheryl and Toni's lives.(see? not a hogwarts au. a hogwarts EXPRESS au)
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 21
Kudos: 113





	this path may dazzle your eyes, but don't be fooled by the diamonds and gold

**Author's Note:**

> hello! how's everyone?
> 
> okay, quick note: this was supposed to be part of my oneshot collection, but it wasn't as short as i thought it would be so i just decided to post it separately. point is, this was actually inspired by a "hogwarts au" oneshot request someone sent me a long time ago (although it's not really a hogwarts HOOOOOGWARTS au...)
> 
> anyways, before you read it, please keep in mind that:
> 
> a) everyone has different thoughts and ideas about which houses riverdale characters should be part of, and this is my opinion so... yeah? please don't hate me for them...? lol
> 
> b) i'm not a native english speaker and, although i consider this story proofread, i might have missed a few grammar and spelling mistakes, so i'm sorry in advance.
> 
> c) this DOES NOT follow the harry potter books' (or movies) timeline. i repeat, THIS DOES NOT FOLLOW THE BOOKS' TIMELINE. 
> 
> i think that's all (: 
> 
> enjoy ?
> 
> @bckwrds101

YEAR ONE 

With a sigh, Cheryl looks out the window of her train cabin, she sees parents waving to their probably equally excited children as Hogwarts Express leaves the platform. Is she really the only kid who wants to be anywhere but there? Is she really the only person not looking forward to starting her Hogwarts journey? Well, maybe not the only one. Her brother can't be that pleased either.

Jason is probably in a cabin surrounded by his minions. He’d left her as soon as they entered the train, to hang out with Charles Clayton and Reginald Mantle. Cheryl heart clenches at the thought of the latter, of their inevitable fate as soon as they graduate from year seven.

At least he’s a respectable one. For the amount of fondness her mother feels for her, she thought she’d end up with a Mason or, worse, a Muggs. Well, Kevin would also be a good choice but, considering the current obstacle he’s facing, her parents would never sort any deal with the Kellers. Not for now, at least. Not until he figures out how to act properly and court a girl. Still, he never fails to make Cheryl laugh during those long dinners. 

Him and Heather.

But her best friend is probably on her way to live the best life in Beauxbatons at the moment. While Cheryl is stuck in a train surrounded by absolutely every kind of people running around with no etiquette at all. 

Jason was supposed to go to Durmstrang to train in one of the best quidditch teams and Cheryl was supposed to go to Beauxbatons with Heather. Where they’d be roommates, talk all night and have the most fun, like the best friends they are. Or were supposed to be, anyways, Cheryl’s sure there are way better girls than her for Heather to meet in France. 

With a shake of her head, Cheryl tries her best not to go down that road, or to curse her parents for, all of a sudden, deciding to throw her in that school instead of the one she’d always wanted to go. Jason says it’s her fault, that he'd overheard a conversation between their parents and Heather's and they were saying “it's best to keep them apart for the sake of their image” or something like that. 

Her twin hasn’t really talked to her ever since he accused her of ruining things for him. He was so excited for his quidditch training. Honestly, Cheryl hasn’t even done anything wrong, and she’s positive her best friend hasn’t either. What could they possibly do together that would destabilize their pureblood image? They’re eleven year old girls, for Merlin’s sake. The worst thing Cheryl can think of is playing Explosive Snap after curfew - as they’ve done one too many times when they had their sleepovers -, and, even so, that’s not enough reason to want to keep them apart, is it?

Lost in her thoughts, Cheryl doesn’t notice a girl waving a hand in front of her face before it’s too late, and she gasps and jumps from her seat at the sight. Clutching her vests with her hand over her heart, she looks at the source of the movement with a distasteful glare, that turns into an expression of disgust as she spots pink hair and wide innocent eyes in front of her. Pink hair? Seriously?

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The girl says, with a smile, and a dimple appears in one of her cheeks. Cheryl bets she’s going to Hufflepuff. “All the cabins are full, would you mind if I sit here?” She asks, but sits on the seat in front of Cheryl’s before even hearing the answer.

“You already did.” The redhead mutters under her breath and gives the pink haired girl one more glare before looking away. Maybe if she wishes hard enough, that train will change its route only to leave her in Beauxbatons, where she’s supposed to be.

“I’m Toni, by the way.” The girl in front of her, Toni, doesn’t look like she understands the distaste Cheryl clearly has for her already. “Toni Topaz.”

What an awfully muggle name. As if not having her brother by her side wasn’t bad enough, she now has to share a cabin with whatever mudblood scum Hogwarts accepts. 

“I like your hair.” Toni continues, clearly not noticing Cheryl’s silence as a cue for her to stop talking as well. “Are you perhaps related to…”

Cheryl cuts her off before Toni can even say the dreadful family name Cheryl knows would come out of the girl’s mouth. “Do my clothes look hand-me-downs to you?” She asks, her nose scrunched up in disgust as a confused eyebrow raises on the other girl’s face. She notices the tips of the student's hair turn a lighter shade of green. Interesting, but not that much.

“No.” Topaz says, tilting her head like a lost puppy. “I just thought…”

“Well, you thought wrong.”

How dare she? Compare Cheryl’s fiery red hair with those of the biggest blood traitors to ever exist. Well, the second biggest blood traitors to ever exist, the first ones are definitely- 

“Excuse me, can I sit with you? All the other cabins are full.” Speaking of the devil, Elizabeth Cooper herself stands by the door, looking at both girls with wide scared eyes, that grow even wider at the sight of Cheryl eyeing her up and down. 

Just great. 

“No.” The redhead says, simply, and doesn’t even mind as tears form in the blonde’s eyes. She’s already sharing a cabin with whoever that other freak is, having Elizabeth Cooper with them, even if only for the first train ride to Hogwarts, would ruin her reputation in Slytherin for good. 

The view from the window is not even that bad - better than looking at the weirdo in front of her, or the crybaby blood traitor by the door, anyways -, so that’s where Cheryl diverts her eyes to after answering Cooper. She doesn’t want to look at scum for longer than necessary. She doesn’t want to interact with scum for longer than necessary either.

Which is why, when Toni says “There’s a lot of space by my side, of course you can sit here. I’m Toni Topaz, by the way, what’s your name?” Cheryl simply rolls her eyes at her and keeps looking out the window. That stupid pink haired girl will end up in Hufflepuff, she is sure now.

It comes as a surprise to her when Topaz, Antoinette is sorted into Ravenclaw, house of the wise and quick witted. And it’s definitely expected when Blossom, Cheryl is sorted into Slytherin, followed by Blossom, Jason, her twin brother. Mother and Father will be proud, and that’s enough for her.

-

YEAR TWO

Slytherins are not that bad, Toni had thought during her first year at Hogwarts. And now, walking along Hogwarts Express' hallways with Veronica Lodge talking to her and laughing by her side, she is sure. Their reputation betrays them, but they're nowhere near as mean or cruel as other students have mentioned, and she's more than happy to develop that newfound friendship throughout her second year. 

"Hey, Blossom." Toni's so lost in her own thoughts that she misses the nearly empty cabin, if it weren't for Veronica calling the girl who's already inside, she'd have walked past it. "This is Toni. Toni Topaz."

"I'm familiar." Blossom says, and Toni notices the redhead eyeing her up and down, judgement clear in her features. The same way she'd looked at sweet Elizabeth Cooper, her fellow Ravenclaw, that same day one year before. 

"She's sitting with us today." Veronica probably sees the way Cheryl is glaring at them, but doesn't even budge before entering the cabin and signaling for Toni to do the same.

Slytherins are not that bad. The pink haired girl reminds herself as she sits exactly where she'd sat one year ago. 

Veronica sits by Blossom's side and playfully bumps their shoulders. Cheryl looks at Veronica with a smile, well, more like a grin, and Veronica winks at her. They are friends.

"How was your vacation, Toni?" When the raven-haired girl turns the attention back to her, Toni shrugs with a smile and starts telling the tales of her not that interesting vacation. Veronica listens attentively, and the Ravenclaw even spots Cheryl Blossom discreetly looking at her with curiosity - other than the usual disdain - as she complains about her visit to the dentist.

The conversation flows well, Veronica reacts nicely to Toni's stories and even tells some of her own. She talks about the boring dinners she had to attend, even getting a nod or a hum in agreement from Cheryl once in a while. They talk about quidditch, their favorite subjects, some gossip about other students... and even teachers. Then about family.

"My parents are both wizards." Veronica is the first to speak. "They both come from ancient lineages of purebloods. They met in Hogwarts and got married as soon as they graduated."

"That's a beautiful love story." Toni says, earning a scoff from Cheryl.

"They do love each other." The raven haired girl glares at her friend as she rolls her eyes, and Toni looks at them in confusion. 

"There is no love in a pureblood marriage, Veronica. There's only political, economical and bloodline interests." Cheryl says a full sentence for the first time that day and sighs when Veronica crosses her arms and huffs. Toni thinks she can see tears forming in Lodge's eyes, and Cheryl probably sees them too, because she puts a hand on her Slytherin friend's shoulder, her face softens and she mutters. "I'm sorry, Ronnie. I didn't mean to upset you."

Veronica weakly smiles at her friend, and at Toni as well, quickly wiping her eyes before speaking.

"I'll only get married to the person I love."

"That's because you're hopelessly romantic, Veronica Lodge." Cheryl says, nudging the girl's sides and grinning as Veronica lets out a giggle. 

Toni thinks about the redhead's statement. She wonders if that's really going to be Cheryl's fate, an arranged marriage to a man that she's never loved and probably never will. She wouldn't want that for anyone, certainly not for Cheryl Blossom. The girl already looks unhappy enough at twelve years of age. 

Well, at least Veronica managed to make her smile. 

"What about you, Toni?" Veronica asks, looking at her expectantly with curious eyes. Toni looks at her and then at Cheryl, who's watching her with a risen eyebrow. Her expression screams: we all know you're a muggleborn, just get this conversation over with. Toni smirks.

"My father is a muggleborn, so he's the only wizard in his family." She explains. "And mother's whole family is magical." Before Blossom could open her mouth to say something probably prejudiced, Toni continues. "We don't really care about this ancient bloodline thing, though. I think it's a bit stupid, to be honest." The redhead in front of her scrunches up her nose but, other than that, barely looks bothered about that statement, as if she expected Toni to say that.

No one asks about Cheryl's lineage, and the Blossom does nothing to tell them about it. Veronica definitely knows already, and, for as much as Toni's curious, she won't be the one to ask. It doesn't matter anyways - it shouldn't matter, at least -. 

Later that year Toni'd overhear some people talking not that nicely about the Blossoms, though. About how there's Clifford Blossom and Penelope Blossom, and before they even got married, they were both Clifford Blossom and Penelope Blossom. The implications of that statement not spoken out loud, and never really questioned.

The conversation dies down after that, and Veronica turns her attention to a Charms book, while Toni looks out the window and Cheryl looks everywhere but at her. 

It isn't until Fogarty walks by their cabin after the food trolley that someone has something to say. That someone being Cheryl Blossom. 

“There are concealing charms for those…” She says. Veronica shrugs and looks back down at her book, clearly not wanting to argue with her friend at the moment, and most definitely unaware of the redhead’s suspicions.Toni is aware of it, and she thinks about that quite often as well.

She sympathizes. Which is why she can’t keep herself from speaking up.

“You never know. They could be battle scars.” Inner battles, outer battles, she doesn’t know. 

“Battle scars are still scars.” Cheryl retorts, looking down at her nails, not sparing the pink haired girl another glance. “Imperfections.” She mutters, under her breath. But Toni can hear it, and she hates the way her own gift betrays her as her hair turns red in anger. 

Toni decides, right then, that some Slytherins may not be that bad. But Cheryl Blossom definitely is.

She stands up and offers Veronica a smile, which the raven haired girl apologetically returns. Edward Fogarty is sitting alone two cabins ahead, lost in his own thoughts, when Toni comes in and takes a seat in front of him.

“I’m Toni. Toni Topaz.”

He smiles weakly and lets out his name, but tells Toni to call him Fangs.

Toni Topaz and Fangs Fogarty become best friends before they even arrive at Hogwarts. And being told he’s a Gryffindor comes as no surprise to her. 

-

YEAR THREE

“Don’t you have a werewolf friend to tend to, Antoinette?” Cheryl asks as the pink haired girl enters the cabin, she's lacking her usual bite, but hopes Toni doesn't notice it. 

"Don't call me Antoinette." She says, her hair turning a bright shade of red before the redhead statement sinks in and she's furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, the tips of her hair lightening before they return to Toni's color of preference. Cheryl thinks pink actually suits her, but swears she's never saying that out loud. “How do you know about Fangs?”

Cheryl gives her a pointed look, as if nothing had been more obvious than Fogarty's situation. “I am many things...” Her voice breaks when she says that, and she sees the Ravenclaw's eyes soften, turning to a light purple tone. Those words carry way more weight than they’re supposed to, unfortunately. “Stupid is not one of them.”

Or maybe it is, she thinks.

“Never said you were, Blossom.” Toni says, the softness of her eyes long gone as she stares at Cheryl with something the Slytherin can't identify. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that information about Fangs to yourself." 

Cheryl nods, curtly. It's not like she's currently thinking about letting the whole Slytherin common room know that Edward Fogarty is a werewolf. It's not like it's an idea that has been through her head. 

She knows better than anyone that some things are meant to be kept in secret, and how hurtful they become once judgemental people find out.

“So, why isn’t Lodge here?” Toni asks after a long silence. "I was hoping I'd find her with you."

Cheryl sighs, because it’s not like she wants Veronica to be anywhere else other than there. It’s the safe thing to do, though. Jason is watching her, and he’ll report right back to their parents if he sees her with Veronica for longer than strictly necessary. Especially alone.

He’s never going to forgive her for Heather, Cheryl just knows.

“She has somewhere else to be.”

Another cabin, with Archibald mudblood Andrews, Elizabeth blood traitor Cooper and Jughead halfblood Jones. Apparently, it’s okay that a Lodge is seen with those people, as long as she’s not seen alone with Cheryl anymore.

Veronica likes Archie. She likes 'likes' Archie. And her family doesn’t know, no one does. That’s actually one of the reasons she’d been hanging out with Cheryl before, as a cover. And Veronica had given her that look by the end of second year, when she introduced her to the boy, pleading her not to ruin anything. Cheryl had no idea there was something to ruin in first place.

She figured it out during their vacation, after _everything_ had happened and she was feeling more alone than anything. Hopeless. As she laid under her covers, muffling her sobs not to anger her father even more, Lola knocked on her window, dropping a letter from her owner, Veronica Lodge, in her bedroom and flying away.

_I kissed Andrews for the first time today._ It said. _Please burn this letter, you’re the only one I’m telling._

It didn’t stop there, though, there was more. _I've heard rumors about something related to you and Heather. Are you okay?_ Did she even care? _I hope you are. And I hope you know I’m here for whatever you need, Cher. It’s just..._

There it is.

_We can’t be seen around each other. My parents will disown me. We can see each other in the common room, but I can’t risk angering daddy, you know that._

Maybe she should stop kissing mudbloods then.

_I really like you, Cher. You’re a good friend, and was always there for me. I’m sorry we can’t talk to each other that much anymore. But you understand, right?_

**Always your friend,**

**Veronica Lodge.**

Cheryl didn’t answer that letter, but burned it as it was instructed. Mostly because the fire burning so close to her hand made her feel something she couldn’t quite explain. It was the most positive feeling she’d had that summer, though.

It’s unfair, Cheryl thinks. That Veronica can hide around, exchanging kisses with a mudblood, using Cheryl as a cover so she could talk to him before that, when Cheryl can’t even be near Heather anymore, not even with Jason or someone else around. And Heather is a pureblood, isn’t that supposed to be enough?

She knows that one word to Jason and her family reputation will not be in the mud anymore, because the Lodges would certainly fall. Because it’s hierarchy, purebloods come before mudbloods, and even though Cheryl is a girl and Heather is a girl, Andrews is seen as fucking dirty. And the two girls' situation will soon be solved with their arranged marriages, but how can they turn Andrews blood into pure? They can’t.

But Cheryl won’t say anything. Veronica Lodge is bringing her family name down with her on her own, while all Cheryl needs to do is behave and say ‘I do’ in front of Reginald Mantle in four years so hers can thrive again.

“You seemed close.” Toni says, and if that statement hurts Cheryl deeply, she pretends she's fine as she shrugs and looks away.

"I guess we aren't."

She knows Toni is about to say something by the sound of the intake of breath, and Cheryl is about to open her mouth and change the subject, when they're both cut off by the abrupt way the train stops.

"What's happening?" The pink haired girl is the first to ask, looking around in confusion. Hogwarts Express has never stopped like that before, at least not these past years. 

Cheryl is about to say she doesn't know, when she's suddenly hit by a feeling. A bad one. An emptiness in her heart and dread, misery. As if all the happiness she's ever known is gone. 

She doesn't even notice she's letting out ragged breaths until Toni takes the seat by her side and eyes her carefully. 

"Blossom?"

The window looks like it's frozen, and the air is getting chillier, sending goosebumps through Cheryl's spine. And the feeling intensifies as her heart pounds fast and tears well in her eyes. She'll never be happy again. Has she ever even been happy before? 

Without even thinking, she grabs Topaz' hand in hers and squeezes it, as if it's the only thing keeping her grounded. As a reminder that she may be lonely, but she's not all alone. At least not at that moment.

She doesn't really expect the Ravenclaw to return the gesture, holding her hand tight as she looks at Cheryl with widened eyes. Whatever it is the Slytherin is feeling, she's not the only one. 

Suddenly, a shadow appears by the closed door, and the redhead soon identifies it's not human. As she stares at it in terror, however, Toni turns around and places herself in front of her, ready to protect Cheryl from the creature that is about to open the door.

Suddenly, realization hits her. That dreadful feeling, the way the atmosphere seems colder, the creature by the door. There was a mass escape from Azkaban not too long ago. 

Dementors.

Before Cheryl can think of how to repel them, however, a quick light from the hallway sends the shadow flying away. 

Cheryl wishes she had enough happy memories to do the same. 

  
  


"It's okay." Toni says, as soon as the dementor is gone and the atmosphere in the cabin seems warmer. Cheryl's sure she's also trying to convince herself of that. "We're okay."

"We're okay." Cheryl repeats. 

Their hands don't leave each others' until they reach their destination. 

-  
  


YEAR FOUR

If there’s one thing Toni Topaz used to be proud about herself, is her pink hair. Not necessarily the pink color itself, but her ability to change it without using hair dye or even her wand. She’s a metamorphmagus, and that feels like the most special gift for her. 

Also, it helps that during her first year in Hogwarts, it made her able to easily surround herself with good friends, given her friendly nature and their amazement with her gift. Minerva McGonnagal has even complimented her abilities once, in front of the whole class, which has made her proud and confident. 

Now, for her fourth year, all she wants is to have that color back. But no matter how hard she tries, she can’t seem to find a way to turn it back to pink, it’s always that grey bluish color. It’s probably been the color of her soul for the past two months, ever since the news of her mother's passing. Her mother's murder.

She sits in a cabin with Fangs and their other friend, Sweet Pea, this time. She doesn't really look for Cheryl, even though after the incident last year, their relationship had developed into one of mutual respect and greeting nods when they met each other on Hogwarts' corridors. They'd even smiled at each other sometimes, despite how unhappy and upset Cheryl still looked every time Toni'd seen her the past year. 

Is that how she always feels? The girl asks herself as she looks out the window, ignoring her best friends talking excitedly by her side. Is this sense of hopelessness ever going to fade? 

"I like your hair, Tiny." Sweet Pea says, and the way Fangs tries to smile but grimaces instead shows her that he doesn't feel the same. 

Toni shrugs and looks back at the window. They don't know. No one does except for the Aurors Department her mother was working for… and the people who killed her. 

Before going on the mission, Toni's mother had briefly explained what was happening. After the mass escape from Azkaban - the one that brought the Dementors to Hogwarts Express -, muggleborns and half-bloods are going missing at a worrying rate. Some of them are found - her mother hadn't really specified, but Toni wasn't stupid, she knew they weren't found alive -, but some are still missing. 

A dark force is rising, and the Ministry doesn't want the magic community to know about that just yet. Not until they find out exactly what's going on. That's why all the disappearances and murders were kept low from the media. That's also why no one but the Ministry and its Aurors know what had happened to Toni's mother during that mission.

Toni doesn't know the details. It's not like she really wants to. All she knows is that one day her mother left for a mission with her partner, Forhsythe Pendelton Jones the Second, and three weeks later, that same partner came back from wherever they were, to live happily with his wife and his two kids, but her mother never returned. The Order only 'found' her two weeks ago.

'Finding' her didn't hurt any more or any less than realizing she hadn't returned with FP Jones that day. Everyone knew back then what not returning from a mission like that meant, even fourteen year old Toni.

One thing she'd learned that summer. Two, actually: the good doesn't always win against the evil; and death eaters were not a myth - not anymore at least -.

Suddenly, a forceful pull on the cabin door diverts Toni's attention, and she looks at the source of it in confusion, annoyance, even. Until she really sees who's standing there, by the door, looking slightly distressed, cheeks flushed and wide eyes.

"Topaz." Cheryl greets, trying to sound casual, unbothered even, despite her not so subtle appearance by the door. 

"Blossom?" Toni asks more than greets as her two friends look between them in confusion. 

Confusion Toni certainly feels as well, if she's being honest. It's definitely not Cheryl Blossom's behavior to show up like that, looking everything but composed. 

"May I speak to you in private?" Before Toni can even respond, the redhead turns around and leaves, as a signal for the Ravenclaw to follow her. And Toni does that. Of course. It's not like Cheryl Blossom to do such thing, so Toni doesn't ignore her request.

When she arrives at the cabin, the Slytherin girl is still standing, her back to the door as she faces the window. She turns around as soon as Toni's reflection is seen.

"Topaz." She greets again. For what Toni crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "Hello."

"Hi, Cheryl." The name slips out before Toni can stop herself, but she spots no distaste on the Slytherin's features, so she doesn't even try to correct herself. Or apologize. 

A few moments pass, exactly forty-seven seconds - not that Toni's counting -, with both girls staring at each other. None of them saying anything, none of them actually making an effort to do so. Cheryl is the first to speak, as she sees Toni opening her mouth to say something.

"How have you been, Toni?" She asks, too quickly, her expression also too knowingly for Toni's taste. As if she actually has some ideas of how the Ravenclaw must be feeling at the moment, but chooses to ask anyway. That thought makes it harder for her to realize she was just called by her first name as well. 

Cheryl Blossom called Toni Topaz by her first name. And Toni Topaz didn't even realize that!

"Not my best, if I'm being honest..." She responds, because Cheryl is the first person to actually ask her that question ever since everything's happened.

Her friends have asked her how was her summer, for which she answered with something generic like 'good' or 'nice' or 'not that bad'. No one has asked her how she is - how she's been -. And it's not like her hair can deceive anyone if they had, so why lie? Besides, apparently both girls were already on a first name basis, what bad could honesty bring to their weird dynamic of mutual respect, discreet smiles along Hogwarts' hallways and casual greetings?

"I'm sorry..." Blossom says, looking down and fiddling with her vests. Toni thinks she must really mean it, because, for a moment, the girl looks like she's about to cry. "Really, Toni, I'm so sorry."

Toni shrugs, unknowingly. "Better days will come." She responds, because she actually hopes for it. 

Suddenly, Cheryl walks towards her and pulls her in for a comforting, but unexpected, hug that makes Toni hesitate for exactly two seconds before hugging her back. She leans her head onto the redhead's shoulder and lets a stubborn tear slip. 

"Thanks, Cheryl." 

"No worries, Toni Topaz." Cheryl says with a smile as they let go of the hug. Toni sees her turning around with a sniff before saying. "Now off you go. Before Werewolf McWolf and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean think I'm holding you hostage."

Toni manages to chuckle at the nicknames Cheryl's given her friends, then, with flushed cheeks, she turns around and leaves. She mutters "It's Sweet Pea, silly." under her breath as she leaves and earns a weak laugh from the other girl.

Who would have thought that Cheryl Blossom made her feel better? She can even spot some pink at the tips of her hair. 

It's only halfway through her fourth year - when she's already greeting the redhead with words instead of nods, and they're both smiling freely at each other when they meet as they walk along the corridors in between classes -, that Toni overhears the worst possible thing. She leaves Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones talking in hushed tones in Ravenclaw's common room, her hair as red as her eyes when she finally finds the only person she cares to look for. And the girl in question is walking with her brother and his - their - people near the astronomy tower. 

Toni doesn't care that Cheryl looks just as miserable as she always is around those people. She doesn't care that the Blossom sees it on the Ravenclaw's face as soon as she approaches the group. She sees the betrayal, the anger, the disgust. 

"You're one of them." Toni nearly spits, and she can't even bother to care about the crushed expression the Slytherin girl displays, or the tears she's sure are not even real at that point. She doesn't care when Reginald Mantle and Jason Blossom position themselves in front of Cheryl when they notice the redhead's not about to do anything to defend herself - or to offend the Ravenclaw, for all that matters- . 

Toni glares at Cheryl one more time, then she turns her back to that group of prejudiced and stupid young people and leaves, decided not to ever look at that girl again.

After that, there's no mutual respect, no words as greetings, nor nods and most definitely not smiles. Because Cheryl might not have that ridiculous mark on her forearm, but every other Blossom does, and they are all responsible for her mother's death. And Cheryl's a Blossom, therefore, she's one of them.

-

YEAR FIVE

Another year another train ride, Cheryl sighs. Alone. For a huge place like Hogwarts, full of every kind of person, it's actually a bit hard to imagine one student traveling in a cabin by herself. The redhead supposes all the looks she gives the other kids when they try to sit with her are of much help, since it causes them to rush away as soon as their eyes meet hers. 

She can sit with Veronica this time, if she wants. After what they like to call 'the Toni situation', the raven haired girl actually approached her in the common room and they talked for a long time before her friend had to leave and meet her other acquaintances. Acquaintances those whom Cheryl had actually met a few days later and surprisingly enjoyed their company.

Who would have thought Archibald Hufflepuff Andrews and Elizabeth Ravenclaw Cooper could be fun to hang out with? The only one she made no effort into actually getting to know was Jones, he seemed to dislike her just as much as Toni did… still does. So no, she wants nothing to do with him, but the other two are really nice. 

But one thing is to hang out with them in the Room of Requirement, as Betty helps Veronica with her History of Magic homework, Jones does whatever he does, and Cheryl assists Archie with Potions - his weakest subject, Blossom's strongest -. Another completely different thing is hanging out with them while students walk along Hogwarts Express, many of them Slytherins. If word gets to her brother about who she was associating with, she'll be in huge trouble, not only with him, but with their parents as well, certainly.

As if the whole 'Toni situation' hasn't caused enough stress between her and her family - on top of everything else - …

Someone clears their throat by the door, but Cheryl's too lost in her thoughts to bother looking at whoever student's there, whoever it is will realize Cheryl's alone in the cabin and that's exactly how she wants to be until they arrive at Hogwarts.

When the sound is louder the second time, the Slytherin harshly looks at the door, her eyes widening as she stares in shock at the person leaning on its frame. Light pink hair, awfully muggle vests, a small pout on her lips and apologetic eyes. The sight could break Cheryl's heart a little… if she weren't so upset about what had happened.

"Hi, Cheryl." Toni breaks the silence, obviously. It's not like Cheryl would do it first.

Cheryl raises an eyebrow at the sound of her first name. "It's Blossom for you, Topaz." She reminds, opening a book she had no intention to read until that moment. The sentence is supposed to sound cold, but it actually sounds bitter and upset. Both of them notice that.

"I guess I deserve that, don't I?" The Ravenclaw grimaces and runs a hand through her pink hair. And if Cheryl is actually happy that it has returned to that color, she doesn't show, pushing the feeling away instead.

It's not like the redhead doesn't quite know where that anger came from the last time they've met. Rumors must have had reached Toni about the Blossoms' affiliations, and, combining that with the recent tragedy the girl had just been through - that Cheryl was only aware of due to those family connections -, her outburst that day was understandable, really.

It doesn't mean it didn't hurt. Especially when, at the time, Cheryl had been reluctantly considering a possible friendship with the girl. Their dynamic had improved as time went by and the redhead had been actually thinking they were getting somewhere. It's embarrassing, but she had been planning on making small talk when they met in between classes, instead of the occasional greetings. All before the 'situation' happened, of course.

Understanding the other girl's feelings and grief makes it hard for Cheryl to say that yes, Toni, indeed deserves that. So she just shrugs. Because what Toni had said that day was justifiable, no matter how much it had hurt to be compared to her family. To be reminded of who she is and her inevitable fate. It's not like the pink haired girl was entirely wrong, anyways.

"May I sit?" Toni asks, softly, carefully. Still, when Cheryl's about to shrug again, the girl is already inside the cabin.

"Well, I guess you would even if I had said no." She can't help but say, with a roll of her eyes. 

Toni, however, lets out a humored laughter, taking a seat. "I deserved that as well, Blossom." She responds. 

Her laugh caused Cheryl to smile weakly, for the first time in a while, if she's being honest. Her vacation had definitely not been smile inducing, for all that matters, so it's surprising, even, that Toni manages to make her do it just by laughing.

"Do I see a smile?" Topaz asks with one of her own, which makes it hard for Cheryl to conceal hers, no matter how much she tries. And she does try. "That's definitely a smile!" 

"Whatever." Cheryl huffs, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. 

"You should do that more, Blossom. It suits you."

Cheryl wants to retort, to say how hard it is to 'do that more often', as Toni puts it, when all she wants is to break down and cry. When her family doesn't make it easy for her. When she's nothing but a pawn in the purebloods' political game, a prize for a suitable pureblood - that pureblood being Reginald Mantle -. When the only person who's supposed to have her back tells their parents about every wrong step she takes. When she's alone. When every other student sees their new school year as one more year of magical and amazing experiences and Cheryl only sees it as one less year until she turns seventeen and has to follow the path she's been questioning ever since she was twelve - or even less -.

She does none of that, however. Her and Toni are not close, they're not even friends, there's no reason for her to just dump on the Ravenclaw every weight that has been on her shoulders for as long as she can remember. 

"Why are you here, Topaz?" Cheryl asks, finally. Because it doesn't seem like they're getting anywhere and Toni is somehow hesitant.

"I'm here to apologize."

"Excuse me?" Cheryl's voice even falters at the other girl's answer. Apologize?

"I shouldn't have done that." Toni explains, looking down like there's something extremely interesting on the floor. "Not the way I did, anyways. I shouldn't have just said that and walked away, not in front of all those people, not right after hearing the rumors. I should have done many things different, if I'm being honest, my whole reaction to the situation was not the best."

"You were angry, and upset. You have every right..."

"I had no right to accuse you, Cheryl." Toni says, looking up from the floor, something in her eyes Cheryl can't quite identify. "I have the right to be angry and upset, but not at you. You're not the one who..."

"Everyone knows my parents are part of them." 

"But you aren't." There is no uncertainty in Toni as she utters those words, as if she doesn't doubt Cheryl's choices for a moment. As if she knows Cheryl doesn't ever want to be part of that.

Even after their interactions, from first year to now fifth - after times Cheryl had acted with nothing but despise for certain situations and people -, knowing Toni doesn't doubt her makes her heart flutter for some reason she can't explain. "I'm not. But you didn't know..."

"Don't try to justify it, Cheryl. Even if I didn't know, I should have talked to you. So I apologize."

"I'm sorry, as well." Cheryl says. "About your mother, about what happened."

"Yeah, it's awful. But you have nothing to be sorry about." Toni grins, despite the tears in her eyes. "You offered me what you could have offered at the moment. That hug one year ago gave me so much strength, you have no idea."

Cheryl smiles when she hears Toni's last statement, she'd wanted to give her so much more, but all she could offer back then was that hug. So at least that simple act hadn't been meaningless to Toni, just like it had definitely not been meaningless to Cheryl either. 

"I'm glad to hear that." She says, coyly. Toni notices her smile and winks at her.

"And I'm glad you're glad. I've said it before, I'll say it again, that smile suits you." Cheryl rolls her eyes at that, but her smile widens and her cheeks flush. 

"Silly."

"I am!" Toni shrugs and laughs, as if there's nothing she could do about that. "You'll realize I'm much more than that, though. All we need is to be friends again."

"Were we ever?" Cheryl half teases, half genuinely questions. And when the pink haired girl puts one hand over her heart to feign hurt and pouts, all the redhead can do is giggle. 

"Ouch! That was something I didn't deserve. And even though you have most definitely hurt me with those words... " She starts, and Cheryl knows she's just teasing. "I still offer my friendship. So what do you say, Cheryl? Friends?"

Cheryl stretches her hand, so she can shake Toni's and accept her offer. The pink haired girl, however, stands up and pulls her in for a bone crushing hug.

"Friends, Toni." Cheryl manages to say before running out of air.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my charms." Toni says as soon as they let go of the hug and sit now side by side on the cabin seat. 

-

YEAR SIX

"Hello, lady! Hope you didn't miss me that much!" Toni says as soon as she enters Cheryl's cabin. Their cabin now. Her friend looks at her with raised eyebrows at her chipper tone.

Toni knows Cheryl hates the beginning of the school year, for some reason. Once she'd reluctantly explained that every school year was a year closer to her seventeenth birthday and their graduation. Toni couldn't quite understand what that meant, and only answered something along the lines of "shouldn't that be a good reason for us to enjoy the time we have left here then?", because Cheryl was wearing her new pair of glasses back then, and all she was able to think about was how cute her face looked when she focused on her Astronomy homework. 

So, basically, they have different feelings about their first days of school. But Toni can't help it if she'd been excited to see her friend again ever since they parted ways as they entered Hogwarts Express to go back home at the end of their fifth year. She'd invited Cheryl to join her and her friends, but it'd only taken the redhead one look at Sweet Pea's glare to politely decline it, smiling at her as she waved goodbye and walked away to find her own cabin. 

"Why the happy face so early? Thinking about your OWLs results that I'm sure were spectacular and made it possible for us to actually share a Potion class this year?" Cheryl asks, Toni notices the way she's trying to conceal the excitement in her voice when talking about them sharing classes. It's cute, the pink haired girl muses. 

She's been finding a lot of things Cheryl does cute lately, ever since they've gotten closer. From the way the Slytherin sprays a little bit of perfume in every letter they exchange in secret, or the lipstick marks she leaves at the end of them, or just the way she laughs when Archie does something silly when they are hanging out with their now friends… and especially the way she smiles and blushes every time Toni gets closer.

Just like right now, when Toni's too lazy to sit properly on her seat and decides to lay her head on the redhead's lap instead, causing the redhead to look at her with widened eyes and cheeks as red as her hair. It's not like that's never happened before, it's just that every time it does, Cheryl reacts the same way. 

And Toni thinks it's adorable. 

Veronica had already figured it out, says she'd known since their second year. Which is ridiculous, because Toni would have known if she'd had a crush on Cheryl Blossom for all that time, wouldn't she? Either way, when the pink haired girl brushed off the idea, Veronica mentioned it was a shame, because she'd never seen Cheryl act like that before… maybe only with…

The raven haired girl had stopped talking then, and Toni couldn't help but be curious. Who was the person Veronica had stopped herself from saying the name? And why is she slightly jealous of that mysterious person without even knowing who they are? Still, no matter how much she'd pried - and she did pry - not even Cheryl had let the name slip. She has never mentioned anyone in particular during their conversations, or the letters they've exchanged. To the point where Toni even questions herself if she'd heard it wrong in the conversation with Veronica. 

"Toni?" She sees a pale hand waving in front of her face and holds it, lacing their fingers together. Another thing they usually do that makes her heart flutter. "Are you so excited about sharing classes with a Potions master that you're dreaming about it right now?"

Toni laughs, playing with the redhead's knuckles before looking up and staring at that beautiful smile on the girl's face. "Well, of course I'm dreaming with the honor of watching a Potions master like yourself work. And help me as well, of course."

"Of course I'll give you that honor, Antoinette Topaz. I wouldn't give it to anyone else." Cheryl says, using her free hand to playfully flick Toni's scrunched nose.

Wouldn't she, though? Toni asks herself. 

"Cher?" Guess it's time to find out.

"Yes, Toni?"

No matter how much she thinks of ways to ask it nicely, she's just too curious. Not really eager to have her heart broken, but somehow ready for it. If she'd heard it right while talking to Veronica, Cheryl's close to someone else. 

And that's a good thing, right? Sure, Cheryl does look a little less sad now than she looked a couple years ago, so if there's anyone who can make her even happier, Toni's glad. Even if that person is not Toni herself.

"Do you have anyone else in your life?"

Cheryl tilts her head in confusion, looking down at the girl laying on her lap. "You mean, as a friend…?"

"A friend that I've never met… A romantic interest..." She hears the redhead scoff. "Anyone you share a connection with." And it's right then that Toni sees the realization hit the redhead. From the way she unknowingly squeezes Toni's hand, to the way her eyes slightly widen.

"I see you've talked to Veronica." Cheryl doesn't sound displeased. Resignated, maybe, but not displeased. 

Toni even sits up to look at her, shaking her head before clarifying. She just hopes Cheryl doesn't get mad at their friend.

"She didn't mention anyone. She stopped herself from saying the name..." 

Cheryl sighs, a glimpse of pain in her eyes that makes Toni's heart clench. And the pink haired girl is about to tell her they don't really need to talk about it when Cheryl starts.

"There was a girl." She says, fidgeting with Toni's hand in hers. "There is a girl." She corrects. "Heather." The word itself doesn't cause Toni to hold Cheryl's hand tighter, but the way the redhead says it does.

So much sadness behind a simple name, Toni half wonders what could possibly have happened, half wants to change the subject not to make her friend feel worse. 

She doesn't need to, though, because Cheryl keeps talking. As if she actually wants Toni to hear the story, even though she can barely look at the Ravenclaw's face as she talks.

"We used to be best friends." 

"Not anymore?" She asks, for what the Slytherin answers with a simple shrug and a sigh at first. 

"I really liked her." 

Toni hums in understanding, despite the way she's trying to keep herself from looking a bit crushed by that statement. She barely notices the use of past tense, but when she does, there's no time to react, because Cheryl's talking again, as if her friend doesn't understand the implications of that statement. 

"The way 'Veronica likes Archie' liked her." She says, and it breaks Toni's heart a little the way she's closing her eyes tightly, preparing herself for a judgement that will never come.

"Did she like you back?" Cheryl's eyes open in surprise at the question, as if she was expecting something else to come out of Toni's mouth. Something way more offensive. Something Toni would never dare to say, but Cheryl has apparently learned to expect from people. 

The redhead shrugs. "I guess."

"What happened?" 

"We kissed." She answers, simply. "My brother found out. Soon my parents found out. Then hers. Never talked to her again." Her voice sounds detached and her face is blank, as if she's telling a sad tale that's never happened to her. But Toni is observant, she can see right through that facade, so her eyes soften as she offers her friend a sad smile. 

"I'm so sorry, Cher."

"It's okay. She's living a fully happy life in Beauxbatons." Cheryl can't help how bitter it sounds, and Toni places a hand on her shoulder to show her it's okay.

Another thing that has been sometimes mentioned in their conversations is Cheryl's desire to study somewhere else, which also makes it hard for her to actually enjoy her stay at Hogwarts the way the other students do.

"Do you..." Toni starts, preparing herself for an inevitable but necessary heartbreak. "Do you still like her?"

"I'd like to have her friendship back, but my parents will never allow it." Cheryl answers with a sigh."

"But do you still like her the way Veronica likes Archie?" The way she asks it sounds childish, but Toni chooses to use the words the redhead herself used a few moments before.

Cheryl shakes her head, and Toni can't help but hope that the flush in her cheeks is a good sign. She tries but fails to conceal the tips of her hair from turning purple as the redhead mutters her next words.

"I like someone else now." Toni thinks it's adorable the way Cheryl looks away from her the second the words leave her mouth. 

It's a good sign, Toni somehow feels it. It's now or never, she supposes.

"Yeah?" Toni gets slightly closer, giving Cheryl the chance to back down in case that's not what she wants. Just in case Toni's interpreted their interactions wrong.

"Yeah." Cheryl nods, leaning her face forward - in an act of bravery Toni's definitely proud of -, despite her red cheeks and trembling hands.

"Is she someone close to you?" Toni asks, their faces a few inches from each others'. 

"I hope she considers herself that way." Comes out as an answer.

"Is she the most amazing person you've ever met?" The pink haired girl teases, for what Cheryl giggles and rolls her eyes. 

"She's the silliest person I've met, that's for sure." 

"Ouch?" And when her 'friend' laughs, their faces so close to each other, Toni smiles and tilts her head. "Me?" She asks, but it's not like she even needs the answer.

"What do you think?" The Slytherin asks in a whisper. And when Toni can't do anything but nod, charmed by the girl in front of her, Cheryl smiles the most beautiful smile. "You're absolutely right, Toni Topaz." She winks and that's when Toni almost loses it. " No wonder you're a Ravenclaw." 

Toni has half the mind to chuckle at that last statement before she softly brings one of her hands to the side of Cheryl's neck, pulling the redhead closer. Their lips meet and it's like electricity running through Toni's veins. 

She's not even sure about the color of her hair at the moment, nor does she want to be. Not when she's kissing Cheryl Blossom. Not when both their lips part as the kiss intensifies. Not when she feels the girl placing a hand on the back of her neck, bringing each other impossibly closer. 

It's only when she sees the heartwarming sight of the girl pulling back from their kiss, flushed cheeks and widened eyes, looking as beautiful as ever, that Toni thinks about how exactly she must be looking. Cheryl giggles before she says. "Your eyes look like rainbows."

Toni laughs before she responds, checking her reflection in the glass window. "Well, at least my hairstyle isn't weird."

Cheryl pecks her lips quickly - too quickly for Toni's taste - before she laces their hands together and plays with Toni's knuckles. Toni can sense she's nervous, so she flashes the redhead a reassuring smile.

"What is it, Cher?" She asks,

"Can we take this slow?" Her voice is small, and she looks down, as if she's embarrassed for even asking, but Toni is quick to squeeze her hand tighter in assurance. 

"As slow as you want, Cher. I'm just happy with being near you."

"Being with you makes me happier than you can imagine, Toni." Hearing that makes Toni's heart soar.

They hold hands and lean their heads against each others' as they talk until they arrive at Hogwarts. Something tells Toni it's going to be a great school year.

-

YEAR SEVEN

"Cher!" Cheryl hears Toni calling her, that longing and excited tone she'd missed during her summer vacation. But she has no strength to respond to that call, no strength to even raise her head and show her girlfriend - yes, girlfriend. things had progressed in Hogwarts during their sixth year - the tears that uncontrollably run down her face. 

The day she's been dreading is there. Her last train ride to Hogwarts for the start of a new school year. She knows what's going to happen when she graduates, and she's completely sure it's not what she wants.

She's not going to be happy ever again. She's not going to have Toni by her side, nor Archie or Betty as friends… she'll have Reginald Mantle as a husband, and, if she's lucky and does everything right, she'll be allowed to visit Veronica once in a while. 

Cheryl can't help but let out a sob as soon as she hears her girlfriend calling her one more time. But, still, she doesn't respond to it. Nor does she need to, because as soon as Toni enters the cabin to see her better, she knows what's going on. 

"Babe!" The redhead looks up to kind eyes that turn slightly purple as they stare at each other, and all she can think about is how much she's going to miss that. "Cher, it's okay, baby. It's okay." Toni hugs her tight, and she doesn't even have the mind to check if the Ravenclaw even closed the door. 

It doesn't matter anymore, even if people find out about them, it's going to be over before her parents can do anything about it. Cheryl's not even going to spend Christmas with the Blossoms this year. She's spending it with the Mantles, her future family.

Just the thought of becoming Cheryl Mantle right after graduation makes her sick, and she has to physically stop herself from pulling away from the hug and disposing all the contents of her stomach - which are not much, if she's being honest - on the floor. That's how much she hates the idea. That's how much she hates herself for being powerless against it. 

"We only have one year, TT." She bawls, leaving all her dignity behind as she clutches onto her girlfriend's vest like they're the only thing stopping her from spiraling. 

'I only have one year of happiness before it all fades.' She wants to scream, but doesn't.

Of course Toni knows about the arranged marriage thing, about the Blossoms' plans for Cheryl as soon as she graduates, about how she's probably not going to have that mark on her forearm, but her future husband will. That's the first thing Cheryl'd told her when the topic of them dating was discussed. The Slytherin had watched her - back then - really close friend go through all the stages Cheryl had gone through at the age of seven. Anger, disappointment, sadness, grief. All but resignation.

Toni had spent half of their sixth year thinking about ways to help Cheryl get out of the situation, while the redhead kept giving her all the reasons she couldn't do it. None of them made much sense to Toni, but they had made so much sense to Cheryl throughout her entire life that it's actually hard for her to understand they're not that important. 

The other half of the year, when she realized Cheryl would probably turn down any stupid plans she had in mind, they both had spent enjoying each others' company, sometimes alone, sometimes with their group of friends - Cheryl hates to admit, but having Sweet Pea not look see her as an enemy has actually been a relief -. They had enjoyed every day as if it were their last, even though Seventh Year had yet to come and they still had at least one year together. 

The only low point of it all was having to do it behind Jason's back, which meant there were only a few spots safe from prying looks of Slytherins eager to be in her brother's good graces. Cheryl thanks Merlin on a daily basis for the Room of Requirement.

Still, even though Cheryl knows she still has a year with Toni, she can't help but sob uncontrollably on her girlfriend's embrace. And she does it even more at the sound of Toni telling her "It's all going to be okay. We'll figure things out."

"We won't, Toni! There's nothing we can do." She says, in between cries. "This is the beginning of the end."

"We still have one year!" Toni gently kisses the crown of her head. "We have so many visits to Hogsmeade, so many Potion classes together..." The Ravenclaw says, and Cheryl can't really see it, but there surely is a sad smile on her face. "Come on, smarty, I know you love it when my Muffling Draught turns light green instead of blue." She teases, causing the redhead to chuckle after letting out a hiccup. "What is it that you tell me every time I so much stir a potion wrong?"

"You're the Ravenclaw, aren't you the one supposed to be helping me with academics?" Cheryl answers with a small smile on her face, because that's exactly what she says every time Toni's hair turns light green and she furrows her brows and pouts, looking at Cheryl and back at the instructions. The Slytherin already knows what that means, that means Toni doesn't understand what needs to be done and is silently asking for help. 

"Exactly! We still have a lot of days for you to tease me about how I'm part of the house of the wise but you're still better at Potions." Toni says, nudging the girl's sides to try and cheer her up.

"I'm only better at Potions." The redhead says, with a smile and a roll of her eyes, as she comfortably leans her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. "But you're right." She continues, feeling slightly better. "We still have time."

It still surprises Cheryl how much Toni is able to make her feel better so quickly. Either with a simple hug or never failing to make her laugh, her girlfriend always manages to put a smile on her face. And it makes her heart clench in her chest the way she's trying to see the bright side of things while Cheryl can't help but want to cry it out. 

"I love you, Toni." It's not the first time she says it, but it always feels like it. 

"I love you too, Cher." It's not the first time she hears it, but it always feels like it.

They fall into a comfortable silence, Cheryl leaning her head on Toni's shoulder and Toni leaning hers on Cheryl's. It's familiar. Like they don't need words. 

Until Toni breaks it.

"Come live with me." The sentence echoes in Cheryl's mind for a moment before she can make sure that's exactly what she's hearing. The way Toni says it, though, so naturally, as if it's not the craziest idea she's ever voiced. 

"Excuse me?" The redhead asks, more in shock than anything else. She has to raise her head to look at her girlfriend, just to make sure that's not some twisted joke.

"Leave your family, this stupid arranged marriage thing, all this pureblood mania… Just leave it all behind, Cheryl." Toni says, and Cheryl can see shades of green, purple and light blue in her hair aside from the usual pink. That means she's excited, and that her mind is set, and she's hopeful… Cheryl just hopes she could be that way.

"You mean… Run away?" 

"Yeah! Run away." Toni nods, as if that wasn't the most absurd idea. "Just think about it, Cher. There's no better way to do it. And I'll be damned if I let the love of my life live unhappy days married to the biggest jerk to ever exist."

The words are touching, and Cheryl wants to kiss her for them, but there's no doubt it's not a perfect plan. It's barely a plan, if she's being honest.

Toni somehow sees the hesitancy in her face, and although her hair loses some of its color, Cheryl can see she's not about to give up.

"My father knows about you." Cheryl knows that. She had given Toni the permission to tell him last Christmas. "He wouldn't mind having you there with us. And we're still young, of course, so we're not going to live by ourselves… but there's a spare bedroom in my house, just say the word and I'll make sure it's ready for you by Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Well, I figured you would like that. You know, with the whole Mantle Christmas dinner you've said you're trying to avoid..." Toni explains. "But no rush..." She just seems glad Cheryl hasn't discarded the idea yet. "We can do it by the end of the year."

"I don't want to go to that stupid dinner." Cheryl says. "But if I don't go back home, how will I retrieve my stuff?"

"Are there many things you'd like to take with you?" Toni sounds genuinely curious, and Cheryl can nearly see the gears turning in her head to come up with another plan so they can get the things without having to deal with the Blossom family.

But the more Cheryl thinks about it, the less things she would actually want to take with her. If she's crazy enough to accept that idea, of course. There's no special object she can't live without back home, all her favorite clothes and jewelry are in her trunk. There's definitely nothing materialistic Cheryl would be leaving behind, if she's honest. 

So, as she shakes her head, telling her girlfriend that, hypothetically thinking, there would be no need to retrieve anything from Thornhill, the Blossom thinks about the non materialistic things as well.

She thinks about what she'd be leaving behind. Parents that never loved her. A brother that loved her to the extent of her being the proper pureblood. A future as a housewife, even though she knows she has the potential to become a great mediwitch, or an alchemist, even. Her only friend, that she hopes is going to defy the Lodges in the future and marry Archie Andrews out of love, but can't be sure. 

Cheryl also thinks about all that she's lost out of prejudice and pureblood ideas. She lost her best friend at the age of eleven, when they were ripped apart just so they didn't turn their families' names into shame. Then lost her again at the age of thirteen, after a soft peck under one of the trees of Thornhill, when Jason betrayed her for the first time - not that he'd been the best and most supportive brother before that either -. She'd lost the opportunity to befriend Toni sooner - and even Betty -... if only she had been nicer during that first express ride to Hogwarts. Then once again, when she said those words about Fangs, someone whose friendship Cheryl'd learn to love and cherish as time went by. Not to mention the amount of years filled with amazing experiences at Hogwarts she's already lost due to the fear and sadness of what's going to happen after she graduates. And that's not even half of it...

The answer is clear to her. But Cheryl is just so scared. Leaving everything behind is like losing part of herself. A part she's not exactly proud of, but still, it's her. And Toni fell in love with her, she can't be that bad of a person if someone so pure and kind as Toni Topaz managed to fall in love with her. What if she leaves the part that Toni loves behind too?

"What if you don't like me outside school grounds?"

Toni just laughs, showing her it's the most absurd thing she's heard. One look at Cheryl's serious face makes her realize that question is not a joke. 

"That's not possible, Cher." She says, holding the redhead's chin up and leaning in for a kiss, which Cheryl gladly returns. "Besides, I fell in love with you in this cabin, years ago. We were, technically, outside school grounds." Toni offers with a chuckle. Cheryl knows she's trying to lift up the humor and comfort her at the same time, but the Slytherin is just too nervous to laugh along.

"What if I do leave everything behind, to stay with you. Then we suddenly fight and you're sick of me..."

"That's never going to happen." Toni argues, but Cheryl's too stubborn.

Cheryl knows how quickly people seem to lose interest in hanging out with her as soon as something or someone more interesting shows up - she doesn't resent Veronica for it, really, that doesn't mean she can forget the pain -.

"But what if it happens?" She insists and hears Toni sigh. 

"If that happens, which I'm sure won't, you'll have people by your side." Hearing that causes tears to form in Cheryl's eyes, but she stops herself from crying again. "Archie loves you, and it's not only because you've been covering for him and Veronica from day one and helping him get his grades up. Sweet Pea would probably kill me if I ever thought of hurting you..."

"He's your best friend."

"But he absolutely loves you. Like a sister." In the past, having Toni, or anyone, really, say that about someone with questionable bloodlines would make Cheryl's skin crawl, but now, it only made a fond smile grace her features. "Besides, we're going to graduate, we're going to study, I'm becoming an auror and you still have one year to decide whether your path is being a mediwitch or an alchemist… you're not going to be hopeless, Cheryl. You're most definitely not going to be dependent either. You're going to work, because I know you want to, just like I'm going to work, because I'm going to honour my mother." Toni's voice doesn't break, but the redhead knows how much it still hurts her girlfriend to talk about her mother, even if she was the one to mention it herself. Cheryl places a kiss on her jawline, feeling comforted by those words, but also wanting to comfort the girl she loves. 

"So if you're worried we're someday going to separate, which we won't, and you'll be alone, you won't. You have other people by your side. And if you're worried you'll have nothing, you won't, you're going to work hard and you'll be able to afford whatever you need." Toni seems extremely set on making her girlfriend agree with her idea. It seems like they're not leaving that cabin until they agree on something that's going to help Cheryl get out of the awful situation she's been prepared to face ever since she can remember. "But I'm gonna say it again, we're not going to drift apart. You're the love of my life, Cheryl Blossom, I could never be away from you." 

All the certainty that everything's going to work out well and they'll be together makes it hard for Cheryl to make things more complicated than they need to be.

She, then, asks herself. 'Do I love her?' Absolutely. 'Would I give up everything to spend every waking moment with this girl?' Absolutely. 'Would saying no to that plan hurt her just as much as it'd hurt me?' Absolutely.

Well, now that she's thinking about it, there's just one possible answer for Toni's request, isn't there?

"Okay."

"Okay?" And if Cheryl wasn't sure before, the sight of Toni's hair turning even brighter and her eyes widening, is enough to erase all her doubts.

"Yes."

Toni beams as Cheryl herself laughs, half nervous half excited. The pink haired girl hugs her tightly, whispering words of pride and love as they can't help but let out tears. Tears of joy this time.

"I'm writing my dad as soon as we arrive at Hogwarts, then. To have your bedroom ready for Christmas." Toni says as soon as they pull away, the biggest smile on her face that Cheryl can't help but mimic. "We definitely have more than one year together now, Cheryl Blossom."

They have the rest of their lives to make each other happy.

**Author's Note:**

> so... i hope no one hates me after reading this... 
> 
> thank you for reading! 
> 
> please, let me know what you think (although i chose to moderate comments on this one - i'm really nervous about posting this story and people's reaction to it lol for real, though -, i'd love to read your opinion)
> 
> on another note, i'm back to twitter (@bckwrds101), which means i was able to create a new curious cat. so if you have any oneshot requests or ideas, you can send them through curiouscat.me/bckwrds101 and I'll try my best to write them :) (i lost the previous requests i people had sent me there because the account was deleted, but this time i'll write them all down, i promise lol)
> 
> once again, thank you for reading (: 
> 
> see you next time!


End file.
